Our Finest Flowers
Our Finest Flowers is an album by The Residents, composed primarily of various components of different tracks from their discography, released in 1992 for the group's 20th anniversary. History Following the release of The King & Eye in 1989, Uncle Willie of the UWEB fan club reported on an album The Residents had been secretly recording, with the working title Monkey On My Back. The release of this information ultimately caused the group to abandon this album entirely as the desired conditions under which they had been recording it were spoiled. Following this, the group began the recording of a new album, composed of new tracks based on components of tracks from over their already-vast history, with an intention to release the final album for their upcoming 20th anniversary, in lieu of a traditional "greatest hits" compilation. For Our Finest Flowers, The Residents borrowed from not only their own discography, but also tracks by by frequent collaborators and Ralph Records stablemates Snakefinger and Renaldo and the Loaf. As an olive branch to Uncle Willie and the UWEB fan club after the fall out over the recording of the Monkey On My Back album, the group named the closing track of the album "Be Kind To UWEB Footed Friends". The cover art refers to the album as "Celebrating Twenty Long Dreary Years of Obscure Stardom". In 2015 the album was reissued on MVD Audio with an entirely re-designed cover. Track listing # Gone Again # The Sour Song # Six Amber Things # Mr. Lonely # Perfect Goat # Blue Tongues # Jungle Bunny # I'm Dreaming of a White Sailor # ...Or Maybe A Marine # Kick a Picnic # Dead Wood # Baby Sister # Forty-Four No More # He Also Serves # Ship Of Fools # Be Kind To U-WEB Footed Friends Liner notes What's a group to do when it's twentieth birthday rolls around; when the only comparable lasting musical units are the Grateful Dead or The Rolling Stones, and they both have had members die, for christsake. Some people thought a nice collection of "greatest hits" would be a suitable observance. So The Residents tried to write down their "greatest hits" until suddenly one of the guys got a stomach ache and threw up on the song listing. The guy that made the mess had to wash the list off and in the process pretty well smeared the ink all around the paper. Everybody thought it was funny so they started reading the words, or at least what the words looked like. "Perfect Goat," one said. "I think we should put that on our album" They knew the vomit was no accident, it was an omen. They tore the paper into little pieces and dropped them onto the floor. It was still wet. Some of the pieces you couldn't read anymore, but they didn't seem to care. Somehow, ideas came from those torn slips. And sure enough, "Perfect Goat" did make it on the album, along with fifteen other tracks that Dr. Frankenstein would have surely been proud to have stitched together. Yes, these are new songs. Just like all good pop music, there is something familiar about them, something friendly. But as you listen, never forget that vomit is at their core: twenty long years of painful regurgitation. Credits Lyrics By: The Residents Music By: The Residents Inspiration from the following artists: Snakefinger, Renaldo & The Loaf, John Phillip Sousa & Elvis. Produced By: The Cryptic Corporation Featuring The Singing Talents Of: Diane Alden, Nessie Lessons, Tony Janssen & Jana Flynn Mixed By: Tony Janssen & The Residents Cover Art By: '''Pour No Graphics '''Cover Photography By: Henrik Kam Additional Photography By: Jay Neel Package Design By: Rex Ray (P) + ©: The Cryptic Corporation Release History See Also * Santa Dog '92 * Twenty Twisted Questions Category:Albums Category:Remix albums Category:Our Finest Flowers